Shockwave
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Shockwave Shockwave is the leader and founder of the LeagueOfShadows clan. Shockwave has two accounts.... GhostVillager and Almondtea( Who he also shares with his younger sister Moonshadow) and pretty soon LOS-shockwave. He is not the strongest nor best leader around, but he has very strong leader ship, cares very much about his friends and his fellow LeagueOfShadows members, and really HATES war. He is usually polite and respectfull to those with GOOD and CARING hearts. But he can get really pissed when he is frustrated or purposly being threatened. Shockwave never really does much but give new ideas and help train people. It is Acid who does the a huge portion of the work. Because he is really busy with school and at home. He is not just busy with those two things.. but with his health. You see.... Shockwave has been through many regular and fatal injuries like when he was three years old his big sister pushed him off a bunk bed and injuered his skull. Also when his friend shot a nerf gun bullet in his eye really close and made his eye bleed at the point were it took two years to heal and to this day currently sees with one eye while they other only shows blurriness. But besides all that, another fact about Shockwave is that he is doesn't really love or have feeling for anyone. He is single right now and expects to stay that way. If a girl does ask him out, the only way Shockwave would say yes is if she had a good and caring heart, is nice, non-violent, and fun. Shockwave has no intentions of getting into a relationship because...one: he feels like he is not responsible enough to care of any loved ones...two: he doesn't see many females he likes....and three: he thinks he is too busy and unattractive to be around most girls. In fact since Shockwave doesn't really express his emotions very well, he doesn't take things too seriosly. People also refer to him as "Dr.Shockwave","The destroyer of worlds", or "The shadow of death". Shockwave is neither hero or villian, he is more of an Anti-Hero, which is both good and evil. But Shockwave cares so so much about his clan members and friends and is proud to be a LOS member! Shockwave 2014: today year 2014, shockwave is now the former leader of the L.O.S clan. Shockwave is too weak to take care of his clan now. Shockwave is very gratefull for all his clan allies and members have done for the survivial of the L.O.S clan. In honor to this clan...shockwave will release the TRUE detailed story of the L.O.S clan and its orgin pretty soon. The L.O.S spy division is being funded for the next 8 months...after that...this clan will receive no further support. Shockwave's history Before the LOS clan was made.... Shockwave was a mercenary who was being trained by his master who's name shall not be known because Shockwave has promised his master to never give his identity away. In real life.. the LOS clan started out in the woods were he and his friends would play, make fires, build REAL bases out of junk from a nearby junk yard, they even managed to find a abandend car in the junk yard and tear it apart to make a fence around his base. But then came the day when he had to move to Japan from all his friends. So then he found his master online and trained him to become a great fighter in AVP 3. The first clan he had ever encounted was the hive clan. This was an accident. But the leader Italien-stall let him join without having to do a trail. Though shockwave was respectful, sometimes he would disobey orders because he was bored. He disapeared for a year. When Shockwave returned he had then officialy made the LOS clan a video game clan. In just three weeks the clan had reachd about one hundred and three members. He nearly shit his pants, it was a dream come true. Little did he think that he would manage to get so many of them in such a short amount of time. Two weeks later....he is playing with his clan memebrs... when he leaves to eat dinner... he comes back and discovers that some one... or some girl had sent him a friend request... that person was "Shadow Lycan Kim". The girl who changed the LOS clan forever. Met up with Shockwave and introduced him to "Shadow Lycan FEAR". When Shockwave first encounterd FEAR he showed great respect and honor too this stranger who was known to be extremly powerfull. But what started Shockwave's anger with the Shadow Lycans was when FEAR would constantly keep forcing Shockwave into a dual by giving him threats and remarks. Shockwave was pissed off. Without showing any signs of anger, he finally accepted the dual. And guess what happens next, FEAR defeats Shockwave. But thats not what made Shockwave mad, what started the fight was when FEAR kept teasing and threatning his clan. Why he did that I have no idea. After countless wars and fight, the LOS clan decided to stop fighting and both clans left eachother alone. Though the LOS clan is still keeping an eye on them, they are not considered an enemy any more, but still punks. Then Kim introduced Shockwave to her sister Acid. When they first made contact with each other Shockwave didn't expect her to be a very nice person at all after how it went down with the Lycans. But she turned out to be the complete opisite of what he thought he was going to see, she was kind, polite, and didn't give any threating remarks or threats. So after a day of playing with her, Shockwave was confinced that she had a good heart and wanted to make her the second leader of the LOS clan. Acid excepted the job and has been a great member and leader of the LOS clan, god she was even more of a leader then Shockwave himself! Wihout the help of not just Acid but all LOS members, this clan wouldn't have been possible to survive for as long as it does now. The clan has started out from a war type army to a family. Shockwave is very greatfull for what all his members have done for the clan and the day will never come, where he gives up on his clan and his people!